


Le Règne de L'Ombre

by MarianWeiss3luna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Apocalypse, Black Romance, Dark Character, Dark Magic, F/M, Incest, M/M, Madness, Possession, Romance, Temptation, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianWeiss3luna/pseuds/MarianWeiss3luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En Sokovie, durant la bataille finale, les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme elles l'auraient du. Pietro n'a pas eu à mourir pour sauver Clint Barton, mais lui et Wanda ont été repris par quelques derniers survivants de l'HYDRA. Et, loin d'adhérer aux projets de paix nourris par la quasi totalité de la planète suite de l'Ère d'Ultron, ces derniers ont encore un dernier atout dans leur manche, une nouvelle arme pour hâter leur domination du monde, et comptent bien s'en servir, quoi qu'il leur en coute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. 
> 
> Dans la foulée des publications, je poste un second Hawksilver, pour l'instant écrit dans le même temps qu'Entre les lignes, mais tout à fait différent.
> 
> A propos de cette seconde fanfiction :  
> Toujours pas la suite de "Embrasse-moi" (qui n'aura de tout façon jamais de suite, mais que je vous conseille vivement de lire si ce n'est pas encore fait #Moment PUB) - mais une autre histoire indépendante.  
> Elle aussi, plutôt longue, à priori, et avec un rythme de publocation semblable à celui d'Entre les lignes, à savoir bordélique.  
> D'une ambiance plus sombre que tout ce que j'ai jamais pu écrire, cette fiction porte en elle une des plus belle intrigue que j'ai jamais pu imaginer (rien à voir donc avec le presque non-scénario de Embrasse-moi). J'espère que je vais réussir à l'écrire comme je l'imagine. Enfin, ce sera à vous de juger de sa qualité ; )
> 
> Bonne lecture : )

\- Putain, mais où ils sont ? Il faut vraiment se tirer là.  
\- La jeune femme a fait un choix risqué.  
\- Quoi?!  
\- Ils ont été capturés.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

\- Alors Stark, la recherche avance?  
\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit il y a une heure quarante-huit minute, et avant cela il y a trois heure trente : le programme tourne. Ça fait seulement cinq heures que je l'ai lancé, Barton. La recherche est minutieuse, c'est de la technologie de pointe, on va les trouver. Il faut juste attendre les résultats. Maintenant, dégage de là. Tu pollue mon espace de travail avec tout ton stress.  
\- ...  
\- Et puis trouve un truc pour t'occuper, je ne sais pas, va faire mumuse avec Natasha, embroche quelques pigeons, ou tu n'auras bientôt plus de doigts. Il en faut bien pour tirer des flèches non? Et puis, franchement, ça nous rend dingue de te voir te les bouffer à longueur de temps.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

\- Putain, mais où ils peuvent être? Je croyais qu'HYDRA avait été totalement démantelé ! Et que ta technologie devait être efficace !  
\- Ferme là, l'oiseau, on a une nouvelle adresse.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

\- Tu te ronges les ongles là?  
\- Absolument pas.  
\- Tu as des cernes monstres et une tête affreuse. Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi?  
\- Merci Nat, sympa.  
* soupir *  
\- Arrête de t'en faire. Stark est bon, il va les trouver. Ces enfants sont malins, et Hydra tient trop à ses cobayes pour les abimer, tout se passera bien.  
\- Je ne vois même pas de quoi tu essaie de me parler.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

\- Elle est là... Elle est là... Je ne peux pas... Elle arrive... Non...!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!  
\- Wanda ! ... Wanda ! Cassez-vous bande de tordus, Wanda, ça va?! Wanda, j'entre, Wanda-  
BAM !


	2. Prologue

Le cri de Wanda parvint à son esprit avant même de résonner à travers les hauts parleurs grésillants de la salle grise et froide, agressant tout son être plus sûrement qu'une lame. 

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!...

L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, le monde se troubla, et Pietro fut pris d'un violent haut le cœur alors qu'une intense douleur venue de nulle part faisait hurler toutes les cellules de son corps paralysé. Ses muscles tendus à l’extrême semblaient vouloir se déchirer, alors que ses os semblaient soudain changé plomb ; le sang était devenu acide, et l'air un mélange insoutenable de feu et d'éclats de verre. Il étouffait, il suffoquait, ses tympans semblaient vouloir exploser, on lui avait enfoncé une lame incandescente dans la poitrine. Il n'eut même pas le temps hurler tant le flash fut rapide, disparaissant rapidement, comme résorbé ; le laissant tremblant et nauséeux, trempé de sueur. L'inquiétude surgit instantanément, alors que son cerveau assimilait la voix enregistrée déformée par la douleur qui transperçait ses oreilles et la violence de la sensation qui venait de le traverser. 

\- Wanda…

Il avait voulu crier, mais avait seulement réussi à murmurer le nom chéri de sa voix éraillé, le souffle encore court. Le cri ne cessait pas, et il pouvait entendre la voix de sa sœur se briser, abîmée par l'effort. Il se mit en mouvement, tentant d'effacer l'écho confus de sa vision qui ralentissait son corps.

\- Wanda ! Appela-t-il avec plus de force.

Il sentait ses forces revenir, alimentées par la peur et la colère qui le dévorait. Qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient à Wanda ? Il se concentra, essayant de discipliner son esprit paniqué et troublé pour mieux ressentir son lien avec sa sœur, mais il ne parvint pas à établir le contact. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à une muraille, elle lui avait fermé la porte de son esprit, probablement pour le protéger du contrecoup. Bordel ! Il sentait sa présence dans sa tête, mais le lien était troublé, inconstant, limité. Il avait juste assez pour la localiser, et pour savoir qu'elle souffrait - ce qui était assez évident de toute façon, pour ce que ça valait. Il abandonna l'entreprise avec un grognement de frustration. Il ne pourrait pas aller contre la volonté de Wanda sur ce terrain. Il allait devoir se contenter de ça. Il se recentra : il fallait qu'il bouge d'ici. Et rapidement. Repoussant ses limites, il brisa ses chaînes et attrapa la lourde table de fer, la balançant sur la porte de verre de la cellule qui explosa en mille morceaux. 

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!

\- Tiens bon, petite sœur, murmura-t-il au cri sourd alors qu'il disparaissait dans le couloir blanc et terne dans un sillage bleuté.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…

Un nouveau cri résonna dans le couloir vide, mais cette fois, Pietro perçut les échos de la voix de sa sœur, mêlés aux crachas des hauts parleurs.

\- WANDA !

Il accéléra encore, fouillant partout, ignorant la douleur qui commençait à lui vriller la poitrine. Plus il s'approchait de sa cellule, navigant à l'aveugle dans le dédale de couloirs étrangement peu gardés, esquivant habilement les obstacles, plus leur lien semblait s’atténuer. 

\- AAAAAAAAAH…  
\- WANDA !

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis le début des hurlements, et l'adolescent se sentait devenir fou d'angoisse. Il savait que leur situation était mauvaise, c'était assez évident, mais il n'avait pas réellement pensé qu'ils leur feraient du mal, il avait cru qu'ils devaient tenir un minimum à leurs précieuses expériences pour se donner autant de mal. Quel idiot il avait été. Il brûlait presque de tous les égorger de ses mains et les regarder brûler en enfer. Ces salauds. Quelle torture pouvaient-ils…

\- WANDA !!!!!!

Il pénétra dans un nouveau couloir à sa gauche, aussi blanc et sinistre que les précédents, et sentit qu'il y était. C'était là.  
Elle était là.  
Il se précipita, haletant, jusqu'à une lourde porte de plomb, et ralentit à peine pour assommer l'unique garde de la cellule d'un violent coup dans la tempe. Refoulant un bref frisson de satisfaction malsaine, il rejeta sans délicatesse le corps au sol, fouillant fébrilement ses poches sans prêter attention au sang qui coulait de ses propres phalanges. Saisissant finalement le pass, il l'inséra difficilement dans la serrure. Ses mains tremblaient, et il se sentait fiévreux. 

\- Je suis là, Wanda, tu m'entends ? Wanda !  
\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !  
\- WANDA !

Malgré la proximité et ses cris qui lui blessaient les tympans et lui brûlaient le cœur, il sentait à peine l'esprit de Wanda, qui lui paraissait incroyablement faible. Il pouvait presque sentir sur sa peau la terreur, la douleur de sa jumelle, toute proche, mais fermée à son esprit. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.  
Mort d'inquiétude, il regarda la porte se déverrouiller lentement. Puis elle s'ouvrit et Pietro s'engouffra à l'intérieur, cherchant du regard Wanda, dont les hurlements cassés s'étaient changé en gémissement torturés. 

\- Wanda,-

Les néons du couloir et de la cellule explosèrent dans un grésillement, précipitant le monde et Pietro dans les ténèbres.


End file.
